finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Freund
Ashley Freund was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She is best friends with Ashlyn Halperin and they were popular cheerleaders at the McKinley High School. Ashley was the second survivor to die. Biography Ashley was resided in McKinely, Pennsylvania. She is very vivacious, carefree and sassy. She and Ashlyn became best friends and popular since high school. She and Ashlyn celebrated their senior field trip at the amusement park. ''Final Destination 3'' She and Ashlyn were constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride. They go to the roller coaster as Frankie is behind them. After the premonition was witnessed by Wendy, she tried to convince everyone to get off the roller coaster and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashley and Ashlyn were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride, as Frankie follows and records them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Like the other survivors, Ashley and Ashlyn were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashlyn tried to invite Wendy over to the tanning salon to help take her mind off Jason, but she didn't accept the offer. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn turns the temperature to 73°. Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from leaving. Ashlyn touches the top of her bed. The top sizzles. "Ow! Aah!" yelps Ashlyn. Ashley screams as she squirms. Ashlyn pounds on the top of her tanning bed. "Someone help!" Ashley screams. Ashlyn makes a high-pitch scream. The girls continue to pound against the bed, but to no avail. Ashlyn even tries to escape from where the fan is located, but the blades hits her hands, rendering THAT route useless as Ashley screams. Both girls begin to scream and yell for help as the temperature rises. Ashley screams but the glass above her cracks and shatters all over her face, causing her to panic. Yuri hears Ashley screaming and tries to open the back door but its locked. Ashley shrieks, trying to escape from where her fan is located. Ashlyn whimpers and covers her face with her right arm. The sunlamp bulbs above her becomes brighter. Ashlyn's arm begins to bubble and tear, causing her to yell in pain. Meanwhile, Yuri goes around the building and tries to open the front door but its also locked. A sign reads "Back in 30 minutes!" Yuri bangs on the door. "Hey, open the door!" Yuri says. ] Meanwhile, Ashley and Ashlyn continue to pound and kick, wincing and yelling as they squirm inside. Ashlyn's plastic goggles had melted and fused to her eyeballs as she panics. Her tongue pierce possibly becomes hot as the heating mechanism above her bends and rumbles, causing her to shriek. Ashley lies in her tanning bed, her skin burns and tears, as she tries to open the slot but no avail. A glass shard tears Ashley's thigh. She continues pounding on the fan. "Help me!" Ashlyn screams. The glass below Ashley cracks as she shrieks and panics. The glass shatters, sending her to the bottom as the sunlamp tubes stops working. However, in Ashlyn's tanning bed, the lights above her are still intact. She screams like she never did before. Just after, her bed is the first to be seen causing a fire and the lights burst. Ashlyn's hand sticks out, burnt and red as she screams. Meanwhile in Ashley's bed, she is also burnt alive (unknown) and screams in utter pain. Ashlyn screams in anguish. Ashley looks through the slot, screaming, but the flames engulfs her. Ashlyn dies seconds after. Ashley's blood curdling scream echoes. 'Alternate Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn turns the temperature to 76°. Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from leaving. Ashlyn touches the top of her bed. The top sizzles. "Ow! Aah!" yelps Ashlyn. Ashley screams as she squirms. Ashlyn pounds on the top of her tanning bed. "Someone help!" Ashley screams. Ashlyn makes a high-pitch scream. Ashlyn decides to change the temperature and gets out of her bed. However, at the same moment, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack which knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall and whacks Ashlyn in the head, knocking her unconscious. She collapses onto the ground right next to Ashley's bed. The CD shelf goes into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, then it slides into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, preventing her from escaping. A trapped Ashley screams for help and begins pounding on the top of her burning tanning bed. She yells and kicks and attempts to escape but its no use. The glass above Ashley begins to crack as she screams. The glass shatters all over her face, causing her to panic. "Ashlyn, get me out! Somebody help me!" Ashley screams. She continues squirming inside her hot bed. She pounds on the fan, attempting to escape. Yuri uses the other door but Ashlyn had locked it. "Hey! Open the door!" Yuri yells. Meanwhile, Ashley continues pounding on top of the bed, shrieking. "Someone help me!" Ashley pleads. After gaining consciousness, Ashlyn hears Ashley's screams for help. "Oh, my God! Help! Someone help!" Ashley screams. Ashlyn panics for a second and tries to open the burning bed. Ashley pounds on the top of the bed and starts kicking. Ashlyn removes the CD shelf. Ashley squirms inside her bed, yelling. Ashlyn opens the steaming tanning bed as Ashley looks up, shocked. Her face cut and messed up. Glass shards are shattered on her chest area. "I gotcha you!" Ashlyn says, grabbing Ashley's hand. As Ashley attempts to rise up, the glass below her shatters, sending her to the bottom. Instantly, Ashley gets electrocuted, which transfers the electric current to Ashlyn, shocking her as well. Both girls get electrocuted to death, instantly killing them. Ashlyn collapses onto the ground, dead. Massive amounts of steam rises in the air from Ashley's tanning bed. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *There is a faint scream when Ashley and Ashlyn are getting ready to tan. This scream is Ashley's. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm, which knocked over the shelf, that locks the tanning beds, trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. Also, the water gun booth can be seen as foreshadowing for the smoothie (liquid) that causes the bed's VAC to short. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to Love Rollercoaster before the beds burn. *Both girls have the word "ash" is in their names. *Ashley's number written on a piece of a paper lays beside Wendy's overheating lamp. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated. *Before they could even go to the tanning room, the camera shows a canister containing an alcoholic (flammable) liquid. Causing more of a fire in the beds. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song Hundred Grand ''by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as ''The Electric Sisters, who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *On one of the tanning beds there is a sign that says, "These beds are ready. Are YOU?" *During the song Love Rollercoaster, you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The song Love Rollercoaster ''by The Ohio Players is the subject of a very popular urban legend, where the screams of the model who posed for the band's ''Honey ''album cover was heard in the song as she was being stabbed by the studio's owner for threatening to file a wrongful injury lawsuit against them. This legend, of course, is false, and while the scream was indeed faintly heard during part of the song, it was in fact caused by microphone feedback. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, Phoenixes are associated with fire, and arise from their own ashes after death. Quite fitting, considering the girls' first names. *Right before their deaths, Wendy leaves a message on Ashley's phone saying "Sorry I was too late" *Frankie tells both girls that they are smoking hot. *Ashley won the ''water''gun game and they were ''burned ''to death. *The alcohol in the tanning salon is likely a reference to Valerie Lewton's liquor. Appearances *Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Chelan Simmons) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Chelan Simmons) Trivia *Ashley's death (along with Ashlyn's) appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Ashley and Ashlyn are referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by the tanning bed bulbs '''breaking on the screen. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, according to the direction commentary. This was also mentioned on a early draft of the script: ''Two fraternal twin sisters, JENNIFER and JESSICA HALPERIN are perfectly tanned wearing low cut spaghetti strap Von Dutch mid drift T's and low riding shorts exposing whale tail. *The song played during Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral is the same song as the one played during the memorial service of Flight 180 in Final Destination. *The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. *She is characteristically similar to Christa Marsh from Final Destination while her best friend Ashlyn is similar to Blake Dreyer, who is also Christa's best friend from the same movie. Also all of them die by getting incinetared. *There's a possibility that both Ashley's and Ashlyn's death was based off of the urban legend where the bride to be, literally cooked herself on a tanning bed before her wedding. Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Freund, Ashley Category:Students Category:First Survivor to Die Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Incinerated Category:Second Survivor to Die